


Stay with me

by OTPshipper98



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Background Simon Petrikov/Betty Groff, Bickering, Bubbline, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girlfriends comforting each other, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: The war is over, Golb is gone, and Bonnie and Marcy have spent hours making sure the candy people and Simon are okay. They finally have time to talk, and, more importantly, to cuddle while they watch the sunrise.





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September day 8, with the prompt "sunlight"!  
> (English isn't my first language and I wrote this super quickly, but I hope you enjoy!)

“He's asleep.”

Bonnie startled, glancing up with a funny expression. She looked like she'd been about to fall asleep against the cave wall, and that made Marceline smile fondly.

She sat down beside Bonnie with a sigh. “What are you doing out here? Didn't fancy sleeping on the air mattress?”

The princess blinked slowly, looking out at the sight before them. The sun was about to come out, and Ooo was suffused in a peaceful, dainty light that made the events of the previous day seem almost unrealistic.

“I wanted to see the sunrise,” Bonnie whispered, as though she didn't want to be heard. “I didn't have a chance to see the sun yesterday. Everyone was hurt, and scared, and I...I didn't even notice Golb’s black cloud was gone. I want to notice today.”

She sounded so exhausted that Marceline couldn't help but hug her waist and bring Bonnie’s cheek to her shoulder.

“Mind if I stay here with you?” She murmured.

Bonnie huffed. “I want you to always stay with me, you idiot.” A second passed, and she tensed between Marceline’s arms. “Um, but don't worry, I know you can't. Simon needs you, and it's not like you can watch the sunrise with me. Your skin would obviously burn. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry.”

Marcy chuckled softly, pressing her cheek against Bonnie’s head. “Your candy people need you, too. And yet you're here.”

“That's an entirely different thing. They've got Aunt Lolly to take care of them now, and you...well, you need me here with you.”

“I don't see the difference,” Marcy said. “You're here because I need you. I'll stay here because you need me. It's that simple.”

“But Simon’s got no one else. You ought to stay with him, he needs you more than I do.”

“Hey, there's plenty of Marceline for you two to share!” She said petulantly, wishing to hear Bonnie laugh again. When she didn't, Marcy decided to try a different approach. “I told him we're together.”

PB raised her head and stared at her with a shocked expression. “You--” She flushed and exhaled softly, processing her words. “Are we together?”

“Well, I don't know. I gathered we were, you know, since you kissed me back.”

Several emotions crossed Bonnie’s expression. “How did he react?”

“He smiled.” Marceline’s lips curved at the memory. “He smiled for the very first time since Betty brought him back.” Bonnie’s expression softened, and Marcy brought her fingers to her bubblegum hair, feeling her smile widen. “So don’t even try to convince yourself that you need to let me go because Simon needs me. He’d probably throttle you, if he doesn’t throttle himself first for being the reason of my unhappiness.”

Bonnie closed her eyes and swayed slightly. “Okay,” she breathed.

“That’s my girl.” Marcy pecked her on the nose. “I’m gonna go inside, check on Simon and bring some blankets so I can cover myself when the sun comes out, okay?”

“Don’t you usually cover your skin with cool hats and random gloves?” Bonnie asked suspiciously.

Marcy smirked. “You think my hats are cool? How very flattering.”

“Nice try, but you can’t distract me from the fact that you want to cuddle under the blankets with me.”

She felt her cheeks heat up, and raised her chin defiantly with a smile still pulling at her lips. “Problem?”

PB brushed a thumb across her cheek, as though marvelled by the fact she’d made Marcy blush. “Not at all.”

“Good.” She stood up and winked down at her favourite girl. “Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone.”

Bonnie huffed, shaking her head, and rested her head against the cave rock again. “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
